


Renewing Acquaintances

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Porn Battle, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was very happy to see Cam show up at the SGC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewing Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> written to Porn Battle XIV prompts: Cameron Mitchell/Samantha Carter, garage, bike, history, skirt, twice, unexpected, urgent

Cam had been puttering around his garage for about an hour when he felt someone watching him. He saw Sam silhouetted in the open garage doorway and grinned, wiping his hands on a nearby rag. His grin faltered when she hit the button to close the garage door and walked directly to where he was kneeling next to his bike. When she pulled her skirt up, Cam's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her completely bare underneath.

He steadied her with his hands on her hips, and eagerly buried his face between her thighs. She moaned and leaned against the bike, spreading her legs even wider for him as his tongue stroked her labia before delving deep into her. She tasted even better than he remembered from their brief fling at the Academy. Cam eased a hand around to the small of her back, letting his other hand move upward, palming her breasts and thumbing her nipples. Her low moans grew in volume and he felt her shuddering against him well before he'd had his fill.

She tugged him upright with surprising strength and urgency. Then her hands were undoing his belt quickly and efficiently. The sharp metal sound of it hitting the concrete floor with his pants was lost beneath his groan as she hiked herself up on the bike’s seat, wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him to her, his thick cock sliding into her wetness so easily he had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming right then.

The trembling aftershocks of her orgasm produced a series of small contractions against him as he thrust again and again. “Aaa, fuck, Sam, you feel so good.” He buried his face against her chest, sucking her nipples through her shirt, feeling them hard and tight against his tongue. She held him tight against her as she arched through a second orgasm, her hands fisting almost painfully in his hair.

He felt the tight twinge of heat in his groin and strove to hold off his own orgasm as long as possible, letting her ride out the pleasure as long as she could. Finally, the tightness, the heat, the breathy sounds she was making were too much and he had to let go, pulsing within her and groaning in pleasure-pain against her breast, her hands stroking his scalp.

They rested there, leaning into each other, panting. She dropped her legs from around his hips and his cock softened and slipped out of her body. He rested his head on her shoulder.

She turned her head and nuzzled his temple. “So, you’re good picking up where we left off, then?” she asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but next time, do you think we could make it to the bedroom?"


End file.
